Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Uprising
by ZeldaSS
Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night.  When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.
1. Chapter 1: The Best Night Ever

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Uprising

By: ZeldaSS

Chapter 1: The Best Night Ever

Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night. When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.

**A/N: This is my first story so I don't know how good I am yet or how bad. Also this is if the HoO series never happened. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking to my cabin when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there Wise Girl" yelled Percy running up to her. I tried not to blush. Today Percy looked so good with his sea green hair and his and his jet black hair in the night sky.

"What do you want" I said

"Well" Percy responded "I just wanted to say one thing but I think I'll have to say two."

"And what are they" I asked him smiling and still blushing.

"yourlookinggorgeoustonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to meet me at the lake in about an hour"

"What was the first part" I asked though already knew what he said He started blushing and was about to say it again when I jumped forward and hugged him. Then he did something that I did not expect from him. He took my head and brought it up and then leaned forward. Then he kissed me. I knew I should have been furious but I wasn't. He had only done this once before and that was at the lake.

"I said You look gorgeous Annabeth Chase." Percy replied

"I knew that" I said "and yes I will meet you by the lake in an hour." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss then left. I guess now he will take a kiss whenever he wants. So, I went to my cabin and got dressed in my PJ's. After everyone got into bed I carefully tiptoed out of the cabin and saw Percy. I then made my way up to him.

**Percy's POV**

After making sure Annabeth was coming to meet me I got everything ready at the beach. Nobody knew about this except Annabeth now, but she doesn't know the real reason I called her over to the beach. The real reason is.. **(A/N: I'm evil so now you have to wait to find out. Dodges knife thrown)**

"Hey Percy" came my half-brother Tyson 's voice. I

"Hey there little brother" I said

"I'm good and present to give to Annabeth is ready and good too" He smiled and I got a good view of his peanut full mouth.

"That's great Tyson. I can't wait for her reaction" The thing is that I wanted to give Annabeth today at the beach. It's something special I wanted to give her ever since we kissed at the lake 3 year ago. I, Peruses Jackson son of Poseidon slayer of about every major monster out there was going to propose to Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Now I know what you're thinking. What will Athena say about this. Well about Athena. I prayed to her last night to let me marry Annabeth. It went something like this.

_Flashback:_

_I kneeled down in my cabin and prayed to the goddess Athena. Then she appeared in front of me in her elegant robes and her startling grey eyes._

"_Yes Percy" she spoke in a commanding voice I gulped knowing that what I was about to do was very risky but I had to try. "When then do you try Percy" Athena asked "It is better to be on the safe side than on the risky side no matter how much the risk"_

"_Yes" I said "But I am about to say something that I can risk my life for my lady" I felt it was necessary to do that._

"_Then speak boy" she asked again _

"_I wish to take your daughters hand in marriage Athena" I asked I saw her eyes flash and a lot of thunder that would make even Zeus ashamed. I felt her enter my mind trying to find the true fact in all that. So I presented all the fact in my mind especially that I loved Annabeth and that I would take good care of her daughter. And that Annabeth would be happy living with me. Then finally it calmed down enough that I started to believe that she would say yes._

"_Boy" she said "I'm taking a major risk doing this but I give you my blessing" I felt shocked at first but then I felt happiness to finally know that I could marry Annabeth and be with her for the rest of my life. "When will you propose to Annabeth Percy" she asked_

_I realized something. She called me Percy. I guess we were family. "I'm thinking tomorrow my lady" I said. I'm going to give her a surprise for her at the beach tomorrow._

"_Hmmm" she was thinking "well if the beach is a Poseidon thing. Then there must be something for Athena. I will build a nice background for the place where you will be proposing. Until another time Percy Jackson." And with that thought she vanished._

_End of Flashback_

And so here I was in a nice outfit waiting for Annabeth. The waves reflected the moon perfectly as my dad was doing this for me. There was Athena's building and it was beautiful. It was grey and looked like a church (probably is) and an owl was standing on guard duty to look out for anything. And then I saw her with her beautiful blond hair and she was in her Pj. She smiled when she saw me and so did I. Then the owl hooted. Annabeth saw it and seemed to admire it while looking. Then it hooted again. This time in an more urgent tone. I finally realized it was saying danger was nearby. I took out riptide and uncapped it and walked toward Annabeth. But then at that exact moment a hellhound the size of a bus leaped out of the forest **(A/N: And I grow evil)** bounded to Annabeth. Before she had any time to react it grabbed her in her jaw and leaped back into the forest. I was too slow. I ran toward the forest yelling Annabeth's name. There I was stopped by Athena.

**Annabeth's POV (BEFORE HELLHOUND ATTACK)**

As I was making my way toward Percy I was amazed by how beautiful it looked. I wondered how Percy could do this. I then I heard an owl on what looked like a church. Percy than came toward me. The owl looked amazing. It hooted again. Percy looked concerned. He took out Riptide. Then a hellhound came out of the forest. It started toward me. I tried to take out my knife but it grabbed me before I could do anything. The last I saw was Percy running toward me and a flash of grey which looked like my mother.

**A/N: ****I am so evil to you people!**** Whew! First chapter done. And it's more than 1,000 words. Updates are going to be random. I'm going to switch between Percy's and Annabeth's POV during the whole story and maybe add more. 5 reviews to make me **_**start**_** writing the 2****nd**** chapter. **

**And my favorite quotemark:**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT**

(superskarmory)


	2. Update

**Just an Update**

**Wow I can't thank all of you enough for your support. I've already started chapter 2 and should get it up latest probably Tuesday and earliest tommorow. **

**ChildofWisdom- I'm excellent with cliffhangerss**

**Sonofthetrigod- I really didn't know that so I'm happy now.**

**Icefeather98- Thanks a lot**

**Froggieninga101- can't tell you the end but yhea sorry.**

**Cjp915- thanks a lot**

**FaTaLClanWii- Thanks for being my first reviewer and also a great friend from my beginning.**

**Thank you and good night**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny

Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Uprising

By: ZeldaSS

Chapter 2: Destiny

Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night. When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Can't believe I got to 7 reviews in 10 hours. So enjoy Chapter 2!**

First things first: Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series. Only own the awesome plot.

**Percy's POV**

"I'm sorry Athena. I'm truly sorry. I didn't want this to happen." I said. I had just been running after Annabeth when I was stopped by Athena. It was still a cool night with a crisp wind

"Really boy (oh great we're back to first meeting standards) do you know how much I will suffer now because of you." "Because of you know my favorite daughter has been kidnapped."

"My lady" I began.

"No" She yelled with thunder that again made Zeus ashamed "I can curse you and I will. Oh great I muttered. What can I do now. Something that will make her happy and something I can do. How about bringing back Annabeth. I'm already planning to go get her.

"My lady I purpose I go to get Annabeth back from the hellhound" I tried to say but it came out in a mumble. She looked like she was calming down. Then a bright green flash appeared. It was my father Poseidon. I bowed to him. I wondered what he could be here for.

"Athena…" he started.

"What do you want Poseidon. Have you come to brag about my daughter's absence. If that's the case I would advise you to leave me alone.

"No." he said I'm not here to make you more depressed than you are. I'm actually to say is that if Percy would want to go get Annabeth back from where she is, then I'm surprised why you're not letting him go." She smiled at me which gave me Goosebumps.

Then she said "If you would like to go that would be nice boy." Perfect I thought. A chance to prove myself. "But bewared that it will not be an easy journey to where Annabeth is."

"Can I ask a question" I asked She nodded. "Why can't you go yourself and kick those monsters sorry butts?" She smiled again. But as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Boy there is a very old force at work here. Something that has never been seen before. Not even I've seen or felt it." I gulped what could be so bad that not even Athena has heard of it."

"Percy" my father said I had forgotten he was even there. Did you know there was a prophecy made by the oracle long ago? It warned about something called THE UPRISING. The uprising is an old power that is stronger than Zeus." I gulped again. "The best place would be by talking to Chiron and getting a quest"

"I agree" admitted Athena. Bo…Percy be careful on your quest to save Annabeth."

"Thank you my lady" I said while bowing to both of them.

"Oh and another thing Percy Jackson" she said "No dating my daughter on the way back" But I swear I saw a bit of a smile on her mouth. Not that I was looking there

"Good luck my son" Poseidon wished me and with that they both vanished. So I was left alone to walk to Chiron.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ugh…What's with that headache?" I was going to see Percy and then something happened. I snapped open my eyes and saw I was in a palace/castle. Then it came piling down on me. A hellhound attacked me. I got up. I was in a prison cell. I ran to the door and examined the bars. It was iron and it was even a bit rusted. I found my knife that probably the jailer had forgotten to take out. I began cutting threw the bars. At last I got threw. I started tip-toeing forward slowly. Then I saw a throne room. I walked forward into it like a force was telling me to go there. And in there was a thing that was even larger than the gods. Estimated to be 20 feet high. He smiled in a creepy way and transformed into human form.

He opened his arms and said "Welcome to the north Annabeth Chase. Welcome to the Uprising. My name is Sentinal."

**Percy's POV**

I was lost deep in thought as I was making my way to camp. Since it was night no one was around and I easily made it back to my cabin. I had a dream. And as usual it sucked.

_Dream:_

_It started off with three kids on a boat. There was a huge storm and waves crashing the boat. One of them looked like me. The other two were a girl and a boy. The boy looked about my age 19 and the girl was probably 17. The boy was wearing a black jacket and jeans and the girl was wearing a skirt and a shirt. I could barely hear what I was saying. _

"_He's sending all he can at us. Don't give up we can do it." And with that the boat tipped over._

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a start when I realized someone was knocking on my cabin door. I walked over to it and opened it. Outside was a tired looking Chiron.

"Percy" he said "Annabeth's missing. Have you seen her" I then told him all that had happened to me since the hellhound attack. "Hmm.. looks like it's time for Rachel to give another prophecy. Come Percy. After a while we found Rachel in her cave in the hills. "Rachel" Chiron called out.

"Yes" a reply came out of the cave.

"I need you to give a prophecy to Percy here"

"Ok come on in." We then entered. Inside there was a mist **(A/N: Real mist not the demigod kind)** and the walls were purple. In the middle was Rachel sitting on the 3 legged-stool ready to give prophecies. As soon as I entered she told me to sit down. When I sat down she started the prophecy:

**(A/N: I'm horrible with this. Will not rhyme, not match, just basic info about the quest) **

_Three should travel north_

_One of sea, of death, and of love_

_By boat and shining bird_

_To reach the far maiden _

_To save her at last_

_But the world shall go down as evil goes up._

_One shall sacrifice themselves foe the good of others._

_And see the power gone forever._

And with that Rachel slumped forward

Chiron looked at me and said two words:

Prepare yourself

**(A/N: Chapter 2 check. Again thanks for all your support. Please R&R. 15 reviews to make me _start _writing the 3rd chapter.**

**Thank you and Good Night)**


End file.
